1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of data recording and retrieving methods and systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of data recording and retrieving methods and systems used for identifying a visual image medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following eight (8) prior art patents were uncovered in the pertinent field of the present invention.
1. U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,432 issued to Ohtsuka et al. on Oct. 9, 1990 for "Selective Retrieval Of Data From Microfilm Images of Different Forms By Reading A Memory Index Form Cord (Bar Code) Recorded On Each Image Frame" (hereafter "the Ohtsuka Patent").
2. U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,068 issued to Ohtani et al. on Nov. 20, 1990 for "Retrieval Apparatus Readily Adaptable Of Recording Media" (hereafter "the Ohtani Patent").
3. U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,351 issued to Endo on Jan. 1, 1991 for "Film Retrieving Apparatus" (hereafter "the Endo Patent").
4. U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,434 issued to Soshi et al. on Jan. 22, 1991 for "Camera's Data Imprinting Device" (hereafter "the Soshi Patent").
5. U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,645 issued to Saeki et al. on Jun. 16, 1992 for "Method And Apparatus For Reading Bar Code 0n Photographic Film And Determining Setting Conditions Of Photographic Film" (hereafter "the Saeki Patent").
6. U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,574 issued to Ujiie et al. on Nov. 17, 1992 for "Apparatus For Reading Bar Codes Recorded 0n Photographic Film" (hereafter "the Ujiie Patent").
7. U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,865 issued to Shaw on Nov. 17, 1992 for "System And Method For Locating Information On A Continuous Image Medium" (hereafter "the Shaw Patent").
8. U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,367 issued to Takenaka on May 18, 1993 for "Method Of Reading Positional Information On Photographic Film" (hereafter "the Takenaka Patent").
The Ohtsuka Patent discloses a system for recording and reading an image information wherein an image containing a certain form and data is recorded on each frame of a microfilm and a desired datum is selected and read from the microfilm. In each frame of the microfilm, an image of a card is printed. The desired datum designated through the keyboard is transferred to a buffer memory at a predetermined timing so that a datum video signal is generated from a letter generator. A code video signal generator generates a form cord video signal for producing a form cord and check cord video signals for producing check cords.
The Ohtani Patent discloses a retrieval apparatus for automatically retrieving a desired image on a recording medium having an image and information for retrieving the image. A memory card stores control information such as retrieval and copy conditions corresponding to a microfilm. The card stores information associated with an image polarity indicating a positive or negative film, information associated with a density of a mark indicating a transparency or non-transparency of the mark, and information associated with the position of a mark indicating whether the mark is present on the upper or lower side of the microfilm or on both the sides
The Endo Patent discloses a film retrieving apparatus for retrieving a desired frame in a film. The entire image recorded in each frame of the film is projected onto a screen by a projection lens through a fixed mirror and a half-mirror disposed at predetermined positions.
The Soshi Patent discloses a data imprinting device for a camera. The data imprinting device includes an object luminance photometric sensor for detecting luminance of an object in the vicinity of a symbolic data imprinting area and a light emitting means including a light source for imprinting symbolic data in a photographic film, the brightness of which light source is controllable. The device further includes control-means for controlling the brightness of the light source in the light emitting means according to the ISO data of the film in addition to the luminance of the object in the vicinity of the symbolic data imprinting area which is detected by the object luminance photometric sensor.
The Saeki Patent discloses a method and apparatus for reading a DX bar code recorded on one side of a photographic film and a frame number bar code on the other side edge of the photographic film. The DX bar codes representative of a film type are printed as a latent image on an edge portion of a negative film (e.g. of 135 type), the DX bar codes being made visible upon development. The frame number bar code is used for searching for a desired frame to obtain additional prints and automatically setting it at the print stage of a printer. Two bar code sensor units are disposed at either side of a photographic film passage. Each of the bar code sensor units has two photosensors disposed perpendicularly to the photographic film feed direction. Each time a photographic film is fed by a constant amount, two signals output from each bar code sensor unit are sampled to read the DX bar code and frame number bar code.
The Ujiie Patent discloses an apparatus for reading bar codes recorded on a photographic film. It includes two bar code sensor units which are disposed at both sides of a photographic film passage. Each of the bar code sensor units has two photosensor arrays, each array having a multiplicity of photosensors disposed in the direction of feeding a photographic film. Each photosensor array is disposed perpendicular to the photographic film feed direction.
The Shaw Patent discloses a system and method for locating information on a continuous image medium. It utilizes an index which contains topics of interest on the medium and a code of indicia, such as a time elapse code identifying a portion of the video tape or disk in which desired information can be obtained. Corresponding time elapse codes are visually presented on the video images.
The Takenaka Patent discloses a method of reading positional information on a photographic film. It includes a pair of positional information detecting sensors provided on a negative carrier to serve as the positional information detecting means. These sensors read bar codes provided on each negative film as the negative film is being fed. When a bar of a bar code has been read by the positional information detecting sensors, corresponding data items are supplied to a controller.
The following four (4) pertinent prior art publications were found in the journal published by the Society of Motion Picture and Television Engineers, Inc. (SMPTE). They were related to the application of charge-coupled-device (CCD) in motion picture and television (TV) industries.
1. L. Thorpe, et al., "New Advances in CCD Imaging", SMPTE Journal, 378 (May 1988) (hereafter "the Thorpe Article").
2. Syd Wiles, et al., "Digital Optical Sound on 35 mm Motion-Picture Film", SMPTE Journal, 899 (November 1990) (hereafter "the Wiles Article").
3. F. L. Stok, "The Accordion Charge-Transfer Mechanism: A New Development of the Frame-Transfer CCD Image Sensor", SMPTE Journal, 167 (March 1991) (hereafter "the Stok Article").
4. James Kutzner, et al., "Measurement and Testing of CCD Sensors and Cameras", SMPTE Journal, 325 (May 1992) (hereafter "the Kutzner Article").
The Thorpe Article disclosed certain development in CCD image technology. It described a new CCD which combined frame-transfer (FT) operation with the interline-transfer (IT) mechanism.
The Wiles Article disclosed a system for recording and playing back digital sound track on 35 mm motion picture film. The technologies and devices utilized in the system include CCD, high-output cathode-ray tube (CRT) code writer, digital error-detection and correction (EDC), light emitting diode (LED) code reader, automatic gain control (AGC), and phase locked loop (PLL), etc.
The Stok Article disclosed an accordion charge-transfer mechanism. It can be utilized to improve the FF CCD image sensor. The application of this technology includes studio cameras.
The Kutzner Article disclosed a method for testing CCD sensors and cameras. The CCD sensors tested included frame-interline-transfer (FIT) CCD sensors.
It can be seen that various methods and systems have been developed for the purpose of identifying the particular frames on an image medium. In addition, a variety of types of identification code, including bar code, have been utilized for such purpose. However, this prior art cannot satisfy many practical needs in today's entertainment and communication industries.
For example, one of the particular problems in motion picture industry is the identification and retrieval of films in production. During film editing, each day's shoot results in printing one to three ten-minute reels viewed by the director. To accomplish this, there are many laborious steps, including: (a) the assistant editor synchronizes the sound track to the work print; (b) edge code numbers are applied in synchronization to the work print and magnetic film sound track at one-foot intervals; (c) the editor selects the director's preferred "takes" from the clerk's imprinting script, then assembles a rough cut comprised of a 35 mm magnetic tape sound track running in synchronization with the work print (the director views these "dailies" on either film or tape); (d) a fine cut is assembled following completion of principal photography; and (e) final cut is made for negative conforming.
During the editing, the assistants and editors spend many hours in logging, filing and retrieving the films. This results in huge film production costs. In addition, the only identification on the edited films in the conventional film editing practice is that the edge numbers are hand applied on the film at one-foot intervals after processing. There are many potential errors which may happen during the conventional editing practice, including: (a) mislabeling of reels on location; (b) mislabeling of film cans; (c) laboratory mislabeling the "dailies"; (d) mismatch of sound track to picture; (e) mismatch edge code numbers to reel; (f) duplication of edge code numbers; (g) film cut between edge numbers; (h) misreading of edge numbers; (i) loss or damage of edge numbers; and (j) mismatch final edit to original negative.
As the above example illustrates, one of the major problems in the visual media industry is the identification of original production data for editing. Other major problems in the visual media industry include the identification and retrieval of content information for education purposes, and identification of original source material for copyright protection.
It is desirable to develop a new data recording and retrieving method and system which can be used to have absolute frame identification codes recorded onto or retrieved from a continuous visual image medium for identifying each frame of the continuous visual image medium, preferably at the same instant while the normal visual image is recorded onto or retrieved from the continuous visual image medium, without interfering with the formation or display of the normal visual image.